


from behind

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/F, Hugs, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: Yachi got a little too excited to see her girlfriend.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 25





	from behind

Yachi has never had a girlfriend before. She’s never even _dated_ before, and now she has a beautiful 3rd year girlfriend? How? How did this happen? Especially to her!

She sighs dreamily as she’s walking towards the gym for club, having changed already. How wonderful her life has become since she got the guts to ask Shimizu out, and Shimizu actually said yes! It was a dream come true, and it only happened last week. 

When she spots Shimizu turning a corner ahead of her, also changed into her volleyball clothes, she bounds after her, calling her name. Before Shimizu can turn around Yachi latches onto her from behind, giving her a gentle squeeze. 

Shimizu laughs. It’s a gorgeous sound. “Hello to you, too, Hitoka-chan.”

Yachi nuzzles her. She hasn’t seen Shimizu since the last school day but they’ve been texting pretty regularly. 

In a moment fueled by excitement Yachi plants a big, exaggerated kiss on Shimizu’s back. “Good afternoon! I missed you!”

There’s a moment of silence where the action sinks in. They’ve barely hugged or held hands, forget kissing! And Yachi just had the nerve to smack a big one on Shimizu out of nowhere? What was she thinking? She feels her brain start to shut down, short circuit, go offline completely. What had she done?

“Hitoka-chan?”

Yachi keeps her face pressed into Shimizu’s back, now too embarrassed to leave. She can’t believe she did that, and so forcefully too! What was Shimizu going to think, now? Was she going to dump her because she was being totally creepy? Was she going to banish her from the club? Was she going to report her to the police? Was she going to--

“Hitoka-chan, are you alright back there?” Shimizu asks again, this time with a giggle. Yachi snaps out of her spiral and lifts her head.

“Huh?”

Shimizu lifts her arm and does her best to twist around to look at Yachi under it. “We’re going to be late to club if you keep holding me like this.”

Yachi lets go and looks down at the ground. Shimizu turns to her and Yachiall can see of her are her feet. “S-sorry,” she mutters.

“For what?”

Yachi wrings her fingers together. Her face is burning hot. “F-for k-k-kissing you...”

Shimizu puts her hand on Yachi’s head and Yachi looks up. Shimizu has a very cute tinge of pink to her cheeks. “I didn’t mind. If it’s you, I don’t mind at all.”

Now Yachi feels herself shutting down for a completely different reason.

“Now let’s go, we don’t want to be late.”

Shimizu reaches down and grabs Yachi’s limp hand, holding her firmly yet gently as she leads her along to the gymnasium. Yachi feels more like a wagon than a human but at least she’s a wagon who got to kiss her girlfriend and hold hands with her on the same day within the same ten minutes. It could be worse. She could’ve been dumped or thrown in the slammer, those are equally terrible things that could’ve definitely happened.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my fic blog is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
